The New Guy
by Avirra
Summary: Work on the tunnel system goes on as Hogan and his crew try to get things ready to meet with the Underground for the first time.  Will the new addition to the barracks fit in?  Events begin between Chapters 11 and 12 of 'Fetherston versus Newkirk'.
1. Chapter 1

_Events start between chapters 11 and 12 of 'Fetherston versus Newkirk'._

**The New Guy**

**Part I**

It was fairly easy for Hogan to tell when his men got upset - and from the sound, he could tell exactly who it was that was upset. If it sounded like someone suffering from a toothache, it was Banks. LeBeau shifted to pure and rapid French. Kinch would develop a growl in his tone. Newkirk's Cockney accent got thick enough to slice and was fully packed with various colorful curses. So he didn't have to ask who was upset in the new diggings. He knew it was Newkirk. He just didn't know why.

The Englishman backed his way out of the partial tunnel, then stood with a sigh as he brushed some dirt out of his hair.

"We've run into solid bloody rock, sir. Less than ten ruddy feet away from th' woods. Might as well be six miles away though for all we can't get closer t' 'em."

Hogan grimaced. There had been a lot of sweat and time put into that tunnel to get it that far. Starting over in a new direction was going to add precious time to their schedule. Time and effort that Hogan would much rather devote to other things.

"_Mon_ Colonel? Could we not salvage this tunnel?"

"You sound like a bloke with a plan there, mate. Wot 'ave you got in mind?"

Smirking, Hogan didn't really mind that Newkirk had asked the question for him. He'd learned fast with his crew that what most would view as normal military protocol just wasn't going to cut it. For one thing, he needed and wanted their input. They had talents he didn't have - the last thing he wanted was to have anyone start to guard or edit what they were saying around him. So long as all of them still responded when it was time to give and obey orders, that was all he really wanted. Besides, these weren't just normal soldiers anymore and he wasn't going to treat them that way. These were volunteers who could have just chosen to sit out the rest of the war. Instead, they were risking certain torture and probable death if they were caught. These were also men who had already proven to him just how far they would go for one another.

"I was thinking, _mes amis_. There is that dead tree outside of the fence and I believe it is in line with _notre_ tunnel. Could we not make use of the tree as our exit?"

"I think th' idea 'as some merit, Louis, but as you said, th' ruddy's tree dead as a doornail. If a storm were t' take it down, it would expose our tunnel if not totally ruin it."

Then both men stopped talking when they caught sight of Hogan. Their Colonel was getting that look on his face that they'd already learned to recognize as meaning that an idea had struck him.

"What if the tree was just a stump, Newkirk? What then?"

Opening then reshutting his mouth, Newkirk looked toward the tunnel's ceiling as if he could see the tree through it.

"Tree looks t' be an ol' one, wot? Guessin' near th' base, 'e'd be 'bout four t' six foot across? We might could do somethin' with that, sir. An' a storm's not goin' t' do much t' a stump. 'ow we goin' t' get a stump though, sir?"

"Leave that to me. For now, get cleaned up and grab some rest upstairs. We're likely to have a little odd job in the near future."

It wasn't very long after that when Hogan stopped by the desk of Klink's secretary for a little light flirting before heading on inside to have a word with Klink.

"Kommandant, we need to have a word about the wood rations for the men's barracks, sir. There's just not enough to keep back the cold at night."

"I am well aware of the shortage of wood, Hogan. There are no further budget allotments for purchasing more firewood, so we will all simply have to make do."

"Make do? Aw, come on, sir - we're surrounded by a forest. And then there's that tree that all the men have been making bets on."

"Bets? Why are your men making bets on a tree?"

"Oh, you know. The usual things men do when they're bored. There are bets on how many more storms it will last - if wind or lightning will be what make it fall. How much of the fence the tree will take out. That sort of thing."

Klink's eyes narrowed and he stood quickly, grabbing his coat.

"Show me this tree."

"Oh, you want to get in on the betting pool, sir? Generally we keep it just among the prisoners, but I suppose we could make an exception in your case."

"Ho-gan! Just show me this tree!"

As they exited, Hogan flashed a wink to Helga, who lowered her head slightly to hide her smile. Once they were in position, Hogan pointed out the lone tree to Klink.

"Two of my men have some experience with trees, Kommandant. That one's dead alright. If you sent out a few of your men, we'd have a nice supply of wood for all of us and since the tree's already dead, it should be ready to burn already."

"You expect me to send some of my guards to take that down?"

"Well, why not, sir? Surely you don't expect my men to do it. You know, the Geneva Convention says we can't be forced to work."

Klink's voice took on a wheedling tone.

"But you would not be being forced to, Colonel Hogan. You would be being given an opportunity to acquire the extra wood rations that you want for your men. I am also prepared to offer extra rations to the work crew in recognition that some of the wood will be used in the guard barracks as well."

"Well... I still don't like it, but since you put it that way, sir - we'll do it. I'll have the men ready to go after lunch today. I know what take charge men such as yourself are like, Kommandant. Once you make a decision, you want things done and done as quickly as possible. That sort of initiative is what got you where you are today - after all, what other camp Kommandant can boast of your spotless record?"

"True, true, very true."

Klink practically preened at the praise, then caught sight of his Sergeant of the Guard.

"Schultz! This afternoon, you will be keeping an eye on a prisoner work party. No more than three men, Hogan. And they will be watched like hawks!"

"Alright, alright, sir. I still don't know how I let you talk me into these things."

"That will be quite enough, Hogan. Dis-missed!"

Keeping his shoulders hunched, Hogan kept up his disgruntled attitude until he was inside the barracks and the door was shut behind him.

"Well, Colonel?"

The grin that formed told them before he even spoke.

"Gentlemen, by tonight we should have a grade-A, 100% natural wood stump to work with."


	2. Chapter 2

**Part II**

It didn't take Hogan long to fill the team in on what he needed. Newkirk was to verify the tree's location more exactly with Kinch and Banks along to help actually fell the tree. Banks was the only one of them that had actually ever felled a tree before and he was pleased that his experiences back on his home farm were once again proving to be useful for the team.

Once they were outside of the fence with Schultz, Newkirk quickly led the group over to the spot along the fence where he knew the tunnel went underneath it. With Schultz casting a nervous eye, Newkirk began to quickly pace off the distance toward the tree with Kinch and Banks watching as if what Newkirk was doing was the most obvious and sensible thing in the world.

"Englisher! What is it that you are doing? You are going to get us all into trouble - you are going to get **me** into trouble!"

"Nonsense, Schultzie. Why I wouldn't even be doin' this if it weren't for me lookin' after you, me ol' chum. Now, Klink wouldn't be a bit 'appy if that tree hit th' fence, now would he?"

"Nein - the Kommandant would be most upset."

"So it makes sense for me t' be makin' sure that we've got plenty o' distance so's that don't 'appen, right?'

Newkirk was just happy that he was able to keep up his babble to Schultz while keeping his count in his head. He was also rather pleased to note that while the tree wasn't directly over the tunnel, digging a small alcove area would be all that would be needed to make the adjustment.

"Alright, mates. this 'ere tree's a bit too long fer us t' let 'er just fall where she will. Banks, we need 'er t' fall that direction t' make sure th' fence stays solid." _Not t' mention our tunnel. Our bracin' might be sturdy enough t' take a tree fallin' over top, but why risk it?_

"Right, Sarge."

Banks immediately showed the other two what they needed to do and the trio got right to work. The work was not anything Newkirk and Kinch had done before, but both men had done a wide variety of work in their past and quickly fell into rhythm. Schultz quickly became bored and began to daydream while the men worked. He didn't know Banks very well, but he considered that he knew Kinch and the Englisher well enough that he needn't worry about the two of them escaping unless the Cockroach was with them as well.

It took nearly three hours before the tree fell and Banks gave a tired smile of satisfaction as the tree landed almost exactly where he had wanted it to. Once the tree was down, Schultz had the three go back into the compound where they were allowed the extra rations Klink had promised along with water and a short rest before heading back out to break the tree up into small enough chunks to be moved inside the compound. From there, the wood could be broken down into usable size without having anyone outside of the wire.

They hefted the last of the tree into the truck less than an hour before evening roll call and were allowed to ride on the back of the truck back into camp themselves. By this point, the men were so exhausted that even a vigilant guard wouldn't have worried about any of them trying to make a run for it.

Klink was so pleased about the speed of the tree removal and the amount of wood that was added to the camp's supply that he told Schultz to allow the three men an extra shower before supper. It was probably the first time Newkirk had felt grateful to Klink for anything. Even a cold shower would have been welcome at the end of the day's work. Kinch and Banks were in much the same shape. As soon as evening roll call was over, Hogan just gave a pat and a word of praise to each of his men before sending them straight to their bunks. They were out cold long before lights out while LeBeau and Hogan went into his office to pull out the map and compare it to the measurements Newkirk had given them.

"This should actually work out fairly well. With any luck on our side, we'll be able to finish up and make our connection on schedule."

"_Mon _Colonel, might I make _une petit _suggestion?"

"I'm all ears, LeBeau. What is it?"

"The _chien_ handler - he will be our primary contact until we have a working radio, _non_? Should we not make a tunnel to the _chenil_ as well to make it easier to contact him?"

There was a pause as Hogan tried to fill in the English translation of the French, then he smiled slightly as he realized he'd succeeded. Then a small frown followed.

"The dog kennel? That doesn't sound too safe to come up in the middle of a pack of guard dogs. You really want to have a tunnel going there?"

"_Mais oui_. My cousin, Emil? He is a hunter and I helped him many times with his _chiens_. I know how to handle_ grande_ _chiens_, mon Colonel. A little patience, a little good food. The handler could then leave things for us where we would not have to worry about the _Boche_ finding them until we could retrieve them. You have seen the guard _chiens, mon _Colonel - they are more hostile to men in German uniforms than they are to us already."

That made Hogan chuckle. He **had** noticed that but hadn't really put any thought to how that could be turned to their advantage. Once again, the varied backgrounds and abilities of his men were proving to be more of an asset than he could have imagined or hoped for.

"You have me convinced, Corporal - while the guys are napping, let's plan out the best route to the kennel. As soon as we finished with our tree stump entrance, the kennel will be next on our agenda."


	3. Chapter 3

**Part III**

Schultz was going down his list at morning roll call quickly. The temperature had dropped considerably overnight and no-one was enjoying being out in it, even the warmer dressed guards.

"Colonel Hogan - Sergeant Kinchloe - Corporal Newkirk - Corporal LeBeau - Private Banks - Private Thomas - Private Walters - Private Addison - Private Broughton. Zehr gut!"

Klink came bustling out into the cold. The wind was too sharp for him to bother with the 'no one ever escapes' speech this morning.

"Schultz - re-port!"

"Herr Kommandant! All present und accounted for!"

"Very good - dis-missed!"

Klink quickly hurried back inside. Hogan and his men didn't waste any time getting back in either.

"Looks like it was a good thing you were able t' get ol' Klink t' agree t' takin' that tree down yesterday, Guv. Weather seems t' be takin' a turn for th' worse."

"Definitely. Good thing most of our work today is of the indoor variety."

From his place near the window, Thomas called out.

"Schultz is on his way over, Colonel."

"Huh - wonder what's got him back out in this cold so soon?"

LeBeau was in the process of pouring out hot coffee for everyone and even had one waiting for Schultz when he came through the door, shutting it firmly behind him.

"Here Schultzie - warm up your hands with this before you drink it."

"Danke, Cockroach. It smells wunderbar."

"So, Schultzie, t' wot do we 'ave th' honor? The Kommandant finally approve our request for maid service?"

"Jolly joker. Nein. I just wanted to let you know we are getting in five new prisoners today."

"Schultz - couldn't you have given us more warning? We would have repainted the place. You know, spruced it up a bit."

Schultz just tutted at Kinch as he finally took a sip of the coffee.

"Another joker. Ummm - it tastes better than it smells."

Hogan just leaned in the doorway of his office, watching with an amused air as it dawned on him that Schultz had passed his rifle to Kinch to hold so that he could wrap both hands around the warm mug.

"So Schultz? When should we be expecting the new men?"

"Not until this evening, Colonel Hogan. But they should be here in time for the evening meal."

"That's 'ardly fair, is it? Makin' th' poor blighters suffer right outta th' gate by feedin' 'em at th' mess hall. If that ain't against th' Geneva Convention, it ruddy well should be."

Newkirk still didn't have a very high opinion of German food, but at least he could keep it down now as opposed to when he'd first arrived in camp. LeBeau had an equally low opinion of the standard fare.

"Newkirk has a point. The cooks here boil everything until it can no longer be recognized."

"Considerin' wot ingredients they might be usin', that may be for th' best, mate."

Schultz finished off his mug of coffee and handed the empty mug to Newkirk.

"Komiker. Oh, Colonel Hogan. The Kommandant says that due to das Wetter, there will not be an outside formation when the new prisoners arrive, but that he expects to see you in his office."

Tapping his forearm, Hogan seemed to contemplate that request before looking over to his men.

"I'll have to see if I have an opening on a calendar. Newkirk?"

"We might 'ave t' reschedule yer manicure, sir, but I think we can work a trip t' th' Kommandant in."

Shaking in head in a combination of exasperation and amusement, Schultz retrieved his rifle from Kinch and headed back out. Hogan chuckled after Schultz was gone.

"You know, I occasionally think he forgets he's on the other side."

Newkirk just grinned, rubbing his hands together.

"So, Guv'nor - wot's on th' agenda today?"

"Glad you asked. Let's try to make as much headway as we can today. We might have to shut down operations until we can check out anyone that gets assigned to our barracks. Newkirk, Banks and Thomas? Work on getting the tunnel underneath that stump and see what you two can figure out for making that work for us. Kinch, let's get a work crew started for another tunnel. LeBeau had a great idea about tunneling to the kennel to make it easier to contact the handler. Kinch, LeBeau and Walters - I want the three of you with me to start that off. You other two, keep an eye out for the guards and get some rest. Addison, you'll be spelling Thomas in two hours - Broughman, you'll do the same for Walters. Everyone clear on their assignments?"

With nods all around, the crew went to work at their assignments. Newkirk was happy that nothing major was obstructing the way to tunneling over to the stump.

"Blimey - ol' tree 'ad some massive roots, didn't it?"

Banks nodded agreement.

"I think that will be to the good for us if we try not to disturb them any more than we have to. Kind of like reinforcement through the soil here."

"Won't that get t' be a problem as th' roots die off?"

"I... don't think so. The roots may even try to start new trees around the stump. But honestly? I hope the war is long over by the time that would become a problem."

"You an' me both, mate. Well, let's get crackin'."

In the main part of the tunnel, Kinch and Hogan were picking the spot to begin the next tunnel.

"From the way you and Louis have the layout, I'd say we'd want to branch off right about here, sir. And if I might suggest a slight alteration to the plans? If we curve here instead of going straight to the kennel, we could go under the water tower. From there, we could branch off to the kennel in this direction and then maybe add a side tunnel over here to the camp workshop, Colonel. Some of the gear in there might be handy to 'borrow' every now and then."

"Good thinking, Kinch. And once we're that far, we may as well add a route through to the Cooler. That way if one of our guys ends up stuck there for long, we can at least keep track of their health and get them some food."

"_Magnifiques, mon_ Colonel. But how many tunnels are we going to be digging?"

The sly smile formed again on Hogan's face as he began running his finger along the map from place to place - including going to Klink's office.

"Our little group of foxes will have a den that extends under most of this camp. Hey, it will give us a hobby to help us keep busy between missions."

"Do you think we'll have many missions, Colonel?"

"I think so, Kinch. We'll set you up with a radio room, have a guest quarters and set up other little stations as we need them. In fact, I think we'll need to go ahead and arrange a place for Newkirk and LeBeau to set up for some tailoring jobs as well."

A bemused look formed on LeBeau's face.

"It is a grand scheme_, mon_ Colonel, but it seems impossible."

"Have a little faith in me, men. Wasn't that long ago that you thought being rid of Fetherston was impossible. We'll succeed because what we have to do for the war effort is too important for failure to be an option."


	4. Chapter 4

**Part IV**

Sound traveled fairly decently in the tunnels, so when Hogan heard the squeak of surprise that he knew belonged to Thomas, Hogan dropped what he was doing and headed for the other tunnel, closely followed by Kinch, LeBeau and Walters.

Thomas looked shaken and his voice showed it.

"There's been a cave-in, sir!"

A voice came almost immediately after Thomas spoke, which kept the others from panicking too badly. It was Banks and he was obviously in pain from the sound of it.

"Cave-in is a bit of an exaggeration, Colonel, but we did have some rocks fall. I don't think anything's broken on me, but my shoulder seems to be dislocated and I can't get Newkirk out. He took one to the head. He's unconscious, sir."

Hogan went into the tunnel far enough to help Banks out, then gave out his orders. Since Thomas still looked in shock, Hogan left him where he was.

"Walters, go get Wilson immediately. LeBeau and Kinch? See if you can get Newkirk out. Try not to jostle him any more than you have to. I'd leave him until Wilson could take a look at him, but there not enough room or light."

LeBeau was hoping nothing was too seriously wrong with Newkirk while Kinch followed as closely as the tunnel allowed, afraid that there might be visible blood and then he'd end up having to haul out two guys instead of one. To both of their relief, Newkirk was starting to groan and move slightly when they'd reached him. Breathing again at that sign of life, LeBeau immediately started fussing.

"As hard of a head as you have, _mon ami_, and you still manage to get knocked out?"

"Ain't no reason t' be shoutin', Louis. Me 'ead might well be 'ard. but that ruddy rock was 'arder still."

Softening his voice, LeBeau spoke apologetically.

"I was not yelling, Pierre. It is just where your head is _blesser_. Colonel Hogan has sent for Wilson. Can you walk or do we need to carry you?"

Kinch could almost hear Newkirk's pride fighting against practicality and decided he needed to step in.

"Peter, I know you'd be able to walk with a little assistance, but the tunnel isn't wide enough for that here. Let us carry you as far as the entrance and then we'll get you back on your feet."

The thought of being carried still didn't set well, but Newkirk didn't protest more than a soft grumble - which really caused his friends to worry about just how hard of a hit he took. As they had done in the past, Kinch took his shoulders while Louis took his feet.

Out in the main area, Wilson had come as quickly as he'd been able to without drawing attention and was already working on Banks' shoulder.

"Sorry - this is going to really hurt, but it will only get worse the longer we wait. Colonel, I need you to keep a firm hold on him, sir."

His coloration was ghastly when Wilson popped the shoulder back in line, but Banks didn't pass out at least. Wilson got the affected arm into a sling to help keep the shoulder in place, then moved over to start checking over Newkirk. One look and he immediately looked to LeBeau.

"Could you boil some cloth for me that I can use for bandages? I need something sterile."

LeBeau blanched slightly and headed upstairs quickly. Hogan gave Wilson a puzzled look that the busy medic missed, but Kinch noticed it and filled in the Colonel.

"Louis has a little - uhm - problem with blood, sir."

"Problem?"

"Kinch means Louis tends t' get a wee bit woozy at th' sight o' blood, Guv."

Wilson snorted.

"If by 'woozy', you mean 'faints dead away', then yes, he gets woozy."

_He faints at blood. Great. Well, better to find that out now than when we're out in the field. _

Hogan kept that thought to himself as the unspoken part of what was being said dawned on him. Newkirk's head must be bleeding. A silent exchange of looks with Wilson confirmed that before the medic spoke again.

"Banks could be back down here tomorrow to direct things if you need him, Colonel. But Newkirk should really spend the next two to three days topside so that I can keep an eye out for any complications. I don't believe we're dealing with a fracture, but sudden movement is going to give him problems for awhile."

"We've got new prisoners coming before that much longer anyway, so let's wrap this up for today, men."

"Sorry, Guv'nor. Guess 'at ol' tree fallin' rattled a stone or two loose."

"Can't built tunnels without expecting a rock or two, Newkirk. Let's just make sure you're okay."

The second LeBeau brought down the still steaming cloth, Hogan gave him the job of helping Banks get back upstairs. Thomas was still feeling embarrassed about earlier and cleared his throat.

"Colonel, sir? Do we need a way to explain the injuries to the guards?"

"Yeah, that would be for the best. I'll think of something."

"Well, we could blame the empty bunk, sir."

Kinch raised his head at that, starting to smile.

"That might work, Colonel. The reason that bunk in the back isn't being used is because the top railing is loose and tends to fall without warning. If we say Banks and Newkirk were trying to fix it in case one of the new guys coming in needed it?"

Reaching over, Hogan took hold of Thomas' shoulder. The way the men were opening up and sharing their ideas more with him was exactly what he needed and wanted.

"Good thought. Why don't you and Walters head on up and stage that accident? And don't make any additional work for Wilson while you do it, please?"

"Yes, sir."

That left just Kinch and Hogan standing by in case Wilson needed any help with Newkirk - which he might as he was having trouble keeping the Englishman still enough to examine.

"Newkirk - would you please quit squirming? Light down here is bad enough. I know washing this out isn't exactly comfortable, but that rock wasn't exactly clean ... hm. Sorry, pal. Looks like you're going to need a stitch or two as well."

"Ruddy charmin'. James? I'd appreciate a bit o' distraction, mate."

Kinch pulled out a pocket and seemed to look into it.

"Sorry, Pete - no ladies."

"I'd settle for a bird 'at wasn't a lady. In fact, those can be more fun, doncha know."

"We could always ask Schultz to slip into a skirt."

"I said 'distract', not 'disgust'. 'Ey! That's me ruddy scalp, Wilson, not a winter coat yer sewin' a button on."

Despite the complaint. Newkirk managed not to jerk away from Wilson. _One o' th' few ruddy advantages t' 'avin' been born in me ol' neighborhood. You learned t' take what doctorin' was available if you needed it an' you dealt with it._

"Alright - that should do it. Let's get you upstairs and then I'll give you something for a headache."

"No thanks, mate. Already got one."

Wilson just gave the chuckling Hogan a long suffering look.

"This is why I prefer living in a different barracks."


	5. Chapter 5

**Part V**

Once the stage was set, Wilson went to inform Schultz that he'd just taken care of some injuries from the 'accident' with the bunk railing. Schultz bustled in, looking over the offending railing and tsking. As the large man moved on to fuss over Newkirk, Hogan was struck again by the way Schultz viewed Newkirk – hell, viewed all of them – as men first and prisoners second. After another moment of thought, he revised that. More like men first, then military personnel and then prisoners last of all.

Now that he was getting to know his men and their personalities better, Hogan was able to see that, while all of the men seemed genuinely fond of Schultz, the friendliness extended to him was on another level than the friendship they showed to one another. Schultz might forget which side was which occasionally, but his men never did and he no longer worried about any of his core group accidentally letting something slip around Schultz.

A slight frown formed as it occurred to him that the same slight detachment Newkirk showed to Schultz was being shown to him as well. That was a bit frustrating, but he reminded himself that the man had not had what Hogan considered to be a decent officer in charge before. It was going to take time to get past that and Hogan also had to admit that, while he had proved himself to be useful, he had not really proven himself to any of his men yet. That was something else that would only come with time. You could make a man treat you with respect, but the only way you could make him feel it was to earn it.

That thought was still on his mind as he hurried over to Klink's office to meet the newest prisoners. Even as he entered, one of the men drew his attention immediately. He was seated to the side. The man's head was bandaged and his eyes were covered. Klink ignored that prisoner for a moment as Hogan was introduced to the other four men who were to be assigned to other barracks. Klink sent them on their way to their quarters, then he and Hogan both turned their attention to the remaining man.

"Kommandant, shouldn't this man still be in an infirmary?"

Klink looked irritated, but at the situation, not at Hogan or the man.

"I asked that myself, Colonel Hogan, but they say there is nothing an infirmary can do for him. His eyes have been treated and need to remain covered for now. When the time comes to remove them, I was assured that anyone could attend to that."

The man seemed uncomfortable at being the topic of discussion and Hogan really couldn't blame him for that. He reached out and laid a hand on the man's shoulder to let him know he was there.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to treat you like the Invisible Man. Colonel Robert Hogan."

"Sergeant Andrew Carter, sir."

The accent placed the man somewhere to the west in Hogan's best guess. It definitely wasn't an East Coast or Southern accent. Just then Schultz came in and informed the Kommandant about the incident in the barracks with Newkirk and Banks.

"You know, Kommandant, if you could loan my men the tools, I'd be happy to get that fixed up. I'd rather not have it clonking any more of my men in the head or shoulder."

"Tools? You want tools to assist with escape plans – do you think that I am stupid, Hogan?"

_Hell yes – not that I'd say that out loud, of course._ What he did say out loud was totally different.

"Honestly, sir – try to do something that transparent to fool a man with a steel trap mind such as yourself? I just have the welfare of my men in mind. Besides, the repairs wouldn't take more than a day. Schultz could bring them to us in the morning and take them back away again that night."

"Hmmm – very well then. Schultz, you will take the necessary equipment for repairs to Barracks 2 tomorrow morning. Sergeant Carter will be assigned to your barracks as well, Hogan. Considering the injuries, I will allow Newkirk, Banks and Carter here to be counted inside of the barracks instead of having to fall out in formation for the next week."

"Very thoughtful of you, Kommandant. I'm sure staying out of the cold will help them recover faster."

"Schultz – you will do the counts on those three prisoners indoors for the next week and right now, you will assist Colonel Hogan in getting this prisoner to the barracks."

"Jawohl, mein Kommandant."

Trying his best to walk without stumbling between Schultz and Hogan, Carter kept mumbling apologies and sirs every couple of minutes until Hogan told him to cut it out before he ended up with laryngitis. The attempted joke only seemed to further embarass the man, so Hogan just gave a silent sigh and gave up the attempt. At the door, he thanked Schultz for his help and urged him to go get out of the weather before he caught cold. Schultz agreed, gaving the startled Carter a pat on his shoulder as he hurried off.

Of course he couldn't see it, but Carter thought he could feel everyone's eyes on him as he was led inside. There was a long silence as Hogan shut the door behind them.

"Men, this is Sergeant Andrew Carter. He'll be joining us in our happy home."

Just when Hogan had been starting to think he was getting sorted out who would do what, Newkirk surprised Hogan by being the first one to approach the new man, giving him a light tap on the arm.

"Name's Newkirk, mate. I've 'ad a bit o' a knock in me 'ead, so I'm sorta laid up for a bit. If you wouldn't mind, we could look out for one another for a few days."

From the head tilt, you could tell that if you had been able to see Carter's eyes that they would have had a puzzled expression.

"I - well, I really can't look at for anyone right now."

"Oh sure you can. Wilson told me I've got t' stay up for awhile t' make sure me 'ead's doin' alright. These other blokes 'ave things t' do other'n natter about with me. Besides, they already know all me best stories an' I know theirs. You've got some I ain't never 'eard before. I'd appreciate it, mate."

The smile that formed was the first Hogan had seen from the man and the stiffness in posture went away as it formed.

"Sure - boy, I'd be glad to."

"It alright with you if Andrew 'ere takes th' bunk under mine, Guv'nor? Make it easier for us."

"I think that sounds like it will work out fine, Newkirk. I think I'll head out and make sure the other new guys are settling into their barracks alright."

As he headed toward the door, he could hear Newkirk starting the rounds of introductions and could also hear Carter's voice slowly becoming more animated. He really was going to have to get out of the habit of assuming he already knew his crew. There was still a lot to learn.


	6. Chapter 6

_While I am aware of the pilot to Hogan's Heroes, I have not actually ever seen that episode and made the personal choice not to consider it canon in regards to the tale I'm spinning here. So I will not be dealing with the issues of Klink's secretary having tunnel access or Carter having been a lieutenant. I hope that doesn't ruin the enjoyment of this version of events for the readers._

* * *

><p><strong>Part VI<strong>

After checking in on the first of the other four men, Hogan went to get Wilson. One new man in with an injury was unusual. The second man was also recovering, though his wounds weren't as obvious as Carter's. By the time he had visited all four, Wilson gave him the full rundown.

"I haven't seen Carter yet, so I can't comment on what's wrong with him, but the other four? Two of them have cracked ribs, one has very bad bruising and stitches on his left leg and the last has some bad bruising and evidence of a recent head trauma. All are from Stalag 9 – all of them were released from medical care straight to here."

"Something definitely happened at Stalag 9, but no-one seems comfortable in talking about it."

For now, Hogan wouldn't press it with the men. They were all already hurting and from the way they hadn't even mentioned their injuries, he was suspecting that someone had said something to spook them.

Back in Barracks 2, Newkirk had gotten the distinct impression from Carter that he wanted to talk, but wasn't doing it. The only reason he could think of for the hesitation was that there were so many others around. Looking over, he signaled Kinch over.

"You think th' Guv'nor would mind if we borrowed 'is office for a bit while 'e was busy elsewhere?"

"Go on – I'm sure the Colonel won't mind. And if he does, I'll take the heat."

Taking hold of Carter's arm, Newkirk guided him to the office.

"They 'aven't let you move around much on yer own, 'ave they?"

"Well, no. Heck, they wouldn't even let me feed myself."

"Well, that'll be changin', me lad. I'll 'elp you all you need, but 'elpin' ain't th' same as doin' for you."

He didn't slam the door, but Newkirk shut it firmly enough to be heard plainly. Carter visibly relaxed at that sound. Newkirk maneuvered him to where he was within reach of a chair and then left him to manage.

"There's a chair not far from you, Andrew. Take a seat."

There was a bit of fumbling and it definitely would have been quicker if Newkirk had just guided him straight to the chair, but it didn't really take that long for Carter to get settled.

"Now you an' me 'ave just met. I understand if you feel you can't talk with me, but you strike me as a bloke 'at needs t' talk with someone. So if there's anyone else I could fetch for you?"

Sighing, Carter just shook his head.

"Boy, I wish. But I don't want to get you into trouble, Newkirk. I mean, we just met and everything and you seem alright and.."

"Breathe, Andrew. Breathe. There's a good lad. Now – if you need an ear, don't worry about me an' trouble. I get into trouble all th' time. Won't be a thing new."

"If you're sure… well, sure… but gee, I don't even know where to start."

"This all 'ave anything t' do with 'ow you were 'urt?"

"Yeah. Boy, does it ever."

"Well, then, why not start there?"

"Sure. I guess that works. Well, you see, when the bomb went off –"

"Whoa. 'old on."

"Sorry. See, I didn't really think you'd want to hear this. I told you it was trouble."

"Stop it, Andrew. I do want t' 'ear it, but I think we need t' go back a wee bit. 'ow about I ask a few questions t' catch me up t' where you started?"

"Okay, sure. Fire away."

"Now where did this bomb go off?"

"Stalag 9. That was the last POW camp I was in."

"Air raid type o' bomb?"

The words didn't just pour out of Carter - they gushed.

"Nope - homemade. And she would have been a beauty, but Danvers and I got to disagreeing and he said I was wrong when I told him the mixture he was trying would be too volatile, but he outranked me and ordered me not to interrupt him anymore and I told him that that was a lousy way to try and settle an argument and he got madder and ordered me out and so I took a walk to cool down 'cause **boy **was I hot and -"

"Breathe again for me, me lad. Don't forget I took a knock t' me 'ead. I can't follow as fast as you can speak. So - this Danvers is a POW as well then, I take it?"

There was a painfully long pause. Newkirk reached over a laid his hand on Carter's arm.

"Andrew?"

"He - was. I didn't see him, of course, but - well, the other guys told me he didn't make it."

"Bloody 'ell. I'm sorry, mate."

Then the gushing burst out again.

"And the guys blame me for him dying because some of them heard us arguing and said if I'd really thought that he was wrong about his mix that I should have ignored him and stopped him, but I never thought that he'd go ahead and do anything while I was out and I figured, you know, that when we'd both cooled down that we'd just double-check everything and I knew that when we did that, he'd see where he was using too much for himself, but -"

Then gush ended and Carter's voice dropped to a near whisper,

"They're right. It was all my fault. I shouldn't have left. He'd still be -"

Newkirk lowered his voice as well.

"Andrew. 'e'd still be dead. Only difference would be 'at you'd be dead alongside him an' pushin' up daisies. 'ow long 'ad you been out o' th' building when it blew?"

"I dunno. Three - maybe four minutes tops."

"Was Danvers enlisted or an officer?"

"Officer. Captain Danvers."

"Then you 'ear me out, Andrew Carter. Sounds t' me like Danvers 'ad it in 'is mind t' **show **you that you were wrong an' 'e was right. 'e gave you an order - all you would o' done by disobeyin' 'im would o' been t' make 'im madder than 'e already was."

"But the other guys -"

Newkirk interrupted Carter firmly.

"All o' you lot - you lost a man. I'd be willin' t' bet th' one 'at they really want t' yell at is him for not listenin'. But 'e ain't 'ere t' yell at. I know it ain't a bit fair, mate - but since they can't bring themselves t' be mad at a dead man, they've turned that on you. But you ain't at fault. You tried. You warned him. You 'ad plans o' goin' back an' gettin' things straightened out. But 'e didn't wait. Just like 'e didn't listen. Nine time out o' ten, it might not o' made a bit o' difference. This time it did. It. Was. Not. Your. Fault. An' I'll repeat that over again as much as I need t' make you see that it's th' honest truth."

While Hogan and Wilson hadn't gotten back to Barracks 2 while the talk was going on, they did get to the door in time to hear the heart-wrenching sobs that broke out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part VII**

Just before Hogan moved to open the door, it was opened for him and revealed a surprised Newkirk standing there. In the room behind him, the sound of Carter trying to catch his breath could be heard.

"Oh – well, guess this saves me a bit o' walkin' tryin' t' find th' two o' –"

Scowling, Wilson interrupted what Newkirk had been saying by firmly moving him to the side and going past him to check on Carter, snapping at him as he went in.

"What did you do to him?"

That question flabbergasted Newkirk to the point that he didn't say a word. Hogan wasn't at all sure what was going on, but since Wilson wanted to check Carter, he thought it was best to give them some privacy.

"Newkirk. Come on - out."

When there was no immediate response, Hogan rephrased it to get his attention.

"Corporal - that's an order. Out."

Newkirk muttered a barely audible '_yessir_', moving slightly farther back as Hogan stepped in himself and then firmly shut the door behind him.

The rest of the barracks went almost eerily silent as Newkirk continued to stand there for a moment, staring at the shut door. Then a noise resembling a low muttered curse came from him as he turned, moved to the entrance and raised the bunk.

"Peter? You're supposed to stay topside."

"Sorry, Kinch. Right now, I don't ruddy well care."

Without another word, Newkirk started down into the black depths, ignoring the increasing throbbing inside his skull. Kinch and LeBeau exchanged concerned looks. After a couple of minutes of indecision, they headed down after him.

LeBeau had gone first and, as he reached the bottom, his nose wrinkled as the sour odor of vomit reached him. He tried to look around, but whatever Newkirk had come down to do apparently didn't involve light. There wasn't so much as a candle lit to break up the pitch blackness.

"Pierre?"

If not for the stench, LeBeau would have just assumed Newkirk needed a little time to himself. As it was, he was hoping his friend wasn't aggravating his injuries.

As Kinch joined LeBeau at the base of the ladder, there were mixed feelings as Newkirk finally spoke. His voice was raw, but they couldn't tell if that was from soreness or emotion.

"Nothin' 'ere you blokes need t' worry with. I just moved too fast for me 'ead's preferences an' me stomach rebelled is all. 'ead on back up. I won't be wanderin' about down 'ere. I give me word on that."

"Peter – what happened in there?"

There was a pause broken by a sigh.

"Ain't for me t' say, Kinch. If Carter tells me it's alright, then I'll tell you about it, but I don't feel right repeatin' things without his leave. Right now though, the dark feels good t' me 'ead, so I just want t' spend a bit longer down 'ere alone."

LeBeau lowered his voice.

"If you prefer the dark and quiet for now, Pierre, we will comply – but we will not leave you alone in your condition. Kinch? I will stay with him. You can come back in an hour and relieve me."

Kinch had been ready to argue until he realized that LeBeau was talking about taking turns. He lowered his own voice as well.

"Alright, I'm headed up. Either of you need anything, I won't be far."

In Hogan's office, Wilson hadn't been making a lot of headway with Carter.

"Carter - I don't know what Newkirk said to you, but don't pay any attention to it. He doesn't know what he's talking about."

Carter's shoulders slumped at that, but he didn't speak to Wilson and did what he could to avoid the medic. Hogan finally felt he had to intercede.

"Sergeant Carter. You will allow Wilson to examine you. That's an order."

That's when Carter found his voice. To Hogan's increasing puzzlement, the voice seemed coldly angry.

"If that's how you want it. Sir."

But allow the examination is all that Carter did do. He categorically ignored any request of Wilson's to move as well as ignored any question unless he was directly ordered to move or answer. And every time Hogan found himself doing just that, the tone from Carter became increasingly colder as his responses were the absolute minimum he could make and still obey the letter, if not the spirit, of the orders.

Wilson finally threw up his arms in frustration, moving away from Carter to stand by the office door with Hogan.

"I'd get more cooperation out of your chair, Colonel. I don't get it. It's almost like he's trying to shut down. Maybe if I can find out what Newkirk said that -"

Whatever else may or may not have been wrong with Carter, apparently his hearing was fine because, unlike the questions directed toward him, he reacted directly to what Wilson said.

"Boy! Why don't you leave that guy alone? Look, I'm sorry he's in trouble for talking to me, but be mad at me and not him! Sir. Sirs."

Then the anger faded and Carter slumped back down again.

"Even if he wasn't telling me the truth like you said, he was just trying to make me feel better."

Back before he'd come to Europe, Hogan had been in a cinema with a friend when the projectionist had put on one of the reels in the wrong order. That was pretty much what this felt like to him - there was definitely a reel missing here that would likely make everything make more sense. Moving back to the door and opening it, Hogan noticed two things. One - neither Newkirk or LeBeau were anywhere to be seen. Two - while the rest of the men of Barracks 2 weren't exactly glaring at him, they weren't exactly looking at him in a friendly fashion either.

"Where's Newkirk?"

Kinch's arms were crossed, but he answered.

"Down below. LeBeau's with him."

Noticing that Kinch wasn't bothering with 'sir' even as an afterthought, Hogan still wasn't totally sure exactly what he'd stepped in, but he was getting the impression that hip-waders would have been advisable. Just nodding, he moved past his men and went down into the dark. As LeBeau had, he smelled the distinct tang of where someone had been ill.

"Kinch? Has it already been an hour, _mon ami_?"

"It's not Kinch, it's me."

"Oh."

Well, that was a second enthusiastic response from his core group. He just needed one more to make it unanimous.

"Newkirk?"

"I'm 'ere. sir. 'ow's Carter?"

Hogan debated for only a second before speaking.

"Not so well. Wilson told him not to pay attention to what you'd said and that didn't sit too well."

"Bloody tosser..."

While he didn't know what that meant, Hogan knew it wasn't complimentary, He also knew it wasn't directed at him, though he suspected it **was** directed at Wilson. Hogan could hear movement, though he couldn't see anything in the darkness. He also heard it when Newkirk's stomach rebelled again.

"Pierre?"

"I'm fine, Louis. Just moved too fast again, little mate. I've got t' speak t' Carter 'fore Wilson 'as 'im looking for a ruddy window t' jump out of."

Despite wanting to hurry, Newkirk forced himself to take it slow. Getting the dry heaves wouldn't speed things up any. Hogan followed him up, deciding it was time to take the role of an observer for now. LeBeau was close behind him. Once back in the barracks, Newkirk headed straight for Hogan's office and went straight in, not knocking or asking permission and making a dismissive gesture at Wilson on his way over to Carter.

"Just shut yer gob, Wilson. Me an' you can talk later. Andrew? Don't pay no mind t' what 'e said, mate. Bloke don't even know what we were talkin' about."

Carter had a shocked expression.

"Newkirk! You can't speak that way to an officer!"

"Wilson? Wilson's no more a bloomin' officer than you an' me are. 'Sides, if an officer needs somethin' told t' 'im plain, I'll do it. See? I told you I get into enough troubles on me own."

Settling near Carter while still ignoring Wilson, Newkirk reached out and laid his hand on Carter's arm again. He also didn't acknowledge that Hogan, LeBeau and Kinch were all in the open doorway. Then again, he was the one that had left the door open to begin with.

"Now then – where were we? Ah yes – now you repeat back t' me what I told you."

Carter drew in a deep breath slowly.

"It wasn't my fault."

"Good. I'd 'ave 'ad t' given someone's nose a right 'ard tweak if they'd made you forget that."

"But – it wasn't his fault either."

Newkirk's voice stayed firm, but got a bit softer.

"No. No – it wasn't. 'e made an 'onest mistake. It was an accident, Andrew. It don't make what 'appened any less tragic, but sometimes? Sometimes there just ain't anyone t' blame. Sometimes things just get all pear shaped. Ain't a thing we can do but pick up once that 'appens."

Carter cracked a tiny smile. It was fleeting, but it had been there for a moment.

"How is it that I know what you're saying when I don't understand what you're saying?"

"You're getting' me meanin', Andrew. That's all 'at really matters 'tween friends, right?"

"We've just met."

"So? Look, Andrew – I understand if you want t' keep clear o' me. I've got a bit o' a rep as you could tell from Wilson. And you? Well, you're a good bloke."

Carter swallowed hard at that.

"You don't know that."

"As a matter o' fact, I do. Only someone that's basically a good'un could get as bad a case o' th' guilts as you 'ad goin'."

Another smile formed, this one lasting longer.

"So – friends at first sight then, huh?"

"Bloody well sure ain't love, Andrew."


	8. Chapter 8

**Part VIII**

Wilson cleared his throat.

"I still need to check Carter's eyes. The information they sent along with him is confusing."

The time for being quiet was over, so Hogan spoke up from the door.

"Carter? Would you prefer some privacy while Wilson checks you out?"

Carter squirmed a bit.

"Well - I wouldn't want him to do it in the middle of the barracks or anything, but I'd rather not be alone either, sir."

"Go ahead then, Wilson. What was so confusing about his write-up?"

"They couldn't find anything wrong with his eyes to account for the blindness, but testing showed that he wasn't faking it either. They attributed it to a blow he took to the head. Nothing about whether they thought it was permanent or will clear up on its own."

At those words, it was Carter who has taking hold of Newkirk's arm and holding tight. Newkirk just gave him a light pat.

"No worries, me lad. I'm not goin' anywhere unless you want me to."

All five men waited patiently as Wilson unwound the gauze from Carter's head. As he finished, Carter gave a pained wince. Wilson tossed down the gauze and looked him over.

"Talk to me, Carter. I can see it hurts, but I need to know where it hurts."

"Eyes. The light is too - hey! It **is** too bright!"

Giving a relieved sigh, Wilson handed Carter a washcloth.

"Here, hold this over your eyes to help block the light. Colonel? We need to either take him somewhere with less light or make it darker in here. He needs time to adjust, but if he can tell light from dark, I have to consider that a positive sign that his vision might be alright."

Rubbing his right palm against his pants, Wilson sighed then extended that hand to Newkirk.

"I understand if you don't accept it, but I'd like to apologize. I'm too used to thinking about you as a troublemaker and I jumped to conclusions. You'd think I'd know better after experiencing Fetherston's antics for myself, but I reacted without thinking."

Newkirk considered for a moment, then took the offered hand.

"I won't deny that I can be a bit o' a pain in th' arse, but 'ow about next time, you just ask? I generally ain't a bit shy about givin' me opinion."

"There's another understatement."

Kinch's dry remark got a laugh out of all of them. Carter wasn't positive what about that was so funny, but his laughter now was like his sobs earlier - a sign of release of built up tensions.

"So - does this mean you aren't in trouble?"

"Don't think so, Andrew. No more'n I usually am at least."

Hogan spoke again.

"He wasn't in trouble before. I was trying to get you some privacy for Wilson to check you over. Not one of my better attempts at my men's welfare since all I did was upset things. Speaking of which, Newkirk's been showing symptoms with his head wound. Nausea."

Ignoring Newkirk's grumbling, Wilson took a look over the head wound.

"The advice to take it easy obviously hasn't been the easiest for you to follow, but try? I think it's just your body telling you to slow it down and give it a chance to mend, but you might want to avoid heavy food for while."

"I will take care of that detail. I have dealt with _ses nausées_ before."

"Ah - you're the reason he's not skin over skeleton any more. I'd wondered."

Looking from the thin Brit to LeBeau to Wilson, Hogan frowned.

"You mean he used to be even thinner than this?"

"I'm downright chubby these days, Guv."

"That's why the Red Cross read Burkhalter the riot act, Colonel. If you couldn't count all his bones, it was just because clothing was in the way."

Considering Kinch's words, the frown got deeper. Hogan was reminded that there was something he'd meant to ask about that he hadn't gotten around to yet. Now seemed to be the time.

"Wilson? You need to do anything else or -"

The Sergeant took the hint and picked up his things as well at the spent gauze. Supplies weren't plentiful and the gauze wasn't bloody, so he planned to boil it then save it against future need.

"Just let me know if either of them show any new symptoms and I'll come back over."

Kinch closed the door after Wilson left, then looked to Carter. Hogan caught that glance and nodded.

"Newkirk? This will be about you, so would your prefer -"

"I don't mind talkin' around Carter, sir. In fact? Carter? Th' Colonel 'ere needs t' 'ear your story as well. You can tell it or if you don't feel up t' it, I could condense it for 'im."

Carter flushed a little and mumbled something the rest of them couldn't make out, but apparently Newkick understood and nodded.

"Right then. What is it you were wanting t' 'ear about, Guv'nor?"

Instead of directing the first question to Newkirk, Hogan looked to LeBeau.

"Once when I asked if you'd be willing to risk Cooler time for Newkirk, you said it would be only fair. What did you mean by that?"

"Pierre confessed to a theft he did not do to keep me from going to the Cooler."

"That the incident that Schultz referred to in Klink's office?"

"That it was, Guv."

"Who did steal the food then?"

"No-one, _mon_ Colonel."

"Possibly Kommandant Lange did."

Hogan had all of their attention with that statement.

"I told you I read the Red Cross report on this Stalag? Well, it made mention in there of a rumor that Lange had been selling food on the black market. Rumors of that is what brought Burkhalter down for that surprise inspection in the first place. Although his intent was to have the Red Cross there to disprove the rumors. Didn't quite work as he planned as we all know."

Hogan took a moment to cover the window and put out the other light to dim the room before settling into a seat himself. He gestured for LeBeau and Kinch to do the same.

"Okay, let's hear your story, Carter."

"If Newkirk's still willing to give you guys a rundown, I'd appreciate that, sir."

"Not a bit o' problem, Andrew. Well, seems our lad 'ere knows 'is way around explosives. 'e an' his officer got into a bit o' an argument about a bomb that was bein' made. Well, 'e ordered Andrew 'ere t' leave him alone an' seems Andrew was right about 'im not gettin' 'is measures right. Since all these men we got in are from Stalag 9, I'd 'ave t' guess that all o' 'em were injured in th' blast 'at went off."

Newkirk gave Carter a light pat.

"Light's dimmer, mate. Give it a try."

There was a slight hesitation as Carter slowly lowered the washcloth. Then a smile broke out.

"Boy - you have no idea how worried I was. Everything's a little blurry, but I think that's just because my eyes are watering."

Then he turned his head and took his first look at Newkirk, who quirked a half-smile at him.

"Disappointed, mate?"

"Gosh no. So - you must be LeBeau - Kinch - Colonel Hogan. Boy, it's nice to actually see you guys. Er - sir."

Carter had started to offer his hand then started to salute only to just give up and let his hand drop. Hogan just chuckled and offered his hand over which Carter took with a sigh of relief. The Colonel then looked to the other three men.

"Next step is up to you guys. In or out?"

"In, _mon_ Colonel. We could use _ses capacites_."

"In. LeBeau's right."

"Just look at 'im. 'ow could I say no t' those big grey eyes? In."

"I agree - but now it's up to Carter."

Looking completely confused, Carter looked from one man to the next.

"What's up to me, sir?"

"How would you like to be part of the war effort again, Sergeant?"

"Well, gee - I'd like that, but to be honest, sir, I'm a little leery of escape attempts. The last one didn't go so well."

"Not escaping ourselves. Helping other people get out of Germany. And if you really can work with explosives, we might consider stirring up a little mischief here and there as well."

Kinch gave a small smile.

"Are you talking sabotage, Colonel?"

"I am indeed. If Carter's with us - and if you men are willing."

"Colonel Hogan?'

"Yes, Carter?"

"I'm with you, boy! Err, sir."

"Beggin' th' Colonel's pardon, but 'ow are we goin' t' manage that trick while we're still POWs?"

That smile that would have done a snake-oil salesman proud formed on Hogan's face again.

"I'm glad that you asked that."


	9. Chapter 9

**Part IX**

As the group exited the office, Newkirk muttered something under his breath about nannies again, but obeyed orders when Hogan told him to lay down. Since anything more than dim light was still bothering Carter, it seemed the perfect time to introduce him to their underground areas. One thing that definitely wasn't a problem down there was strong light.

Carter was as enthusiastic as a kid at Christmas as he explored. For his part, Hogan was pretty sure he'd never heard one human being make use of the word 'boy' more in his life. For all of his boyishness, Carter was also full of ideas on how they could brace the new tunnels better.

"My people don't really mine, but the area I'm from is full of old mines, boy. Er, sir. And even though the elders told us to stay out of them, telling a bunch of kids to stay out of old mines is like telling a dog not to chase cats. We messed around in them and even extended some of them for fun."

After having two men injured, Hogan was very open to any new ideas on increasing the safety. Especially since if plans went as hoped, these tunnels would be seeing a lot of traffic. It didn't take a lot of time to implement the changes. In fact, Carter's energy seemed contagious and work progressed at a faster pace than Hogan had hoped. By the time Wilson cleared Newkirk and Banks for full work detail duties, the first tunnel was up to the tree roots of the stump and the second tunnel was underneath the water tower.

Viewing the amount of work, Newkirk grinned and clapped Carter on the back.

"Part ruddy gopher this one is. Well, Banks? Our boy 'as got us into position. Let's me an' you get this entrance finished off."

Banks' experience as a farm boy came in handy again as he'd had a tree house with a trapdoor opening. A few adjustments, a little fine tuning and a lot of hard work hollowing out the stump and they finally had their first connection to the outside ready for its maiden run.

Any number of off-color jokes ran through Newkirk's mind between holes, tunnels, openings and maidens, but he couldn't bring himself to voice any of them within range of Carter's hearing – it felt too much like saying something like that around his niece. So instead, he just smirked and kept the comments to himself as Hogan tested the exit for the first time. LeBeau, whose mind was working in similar fashion, met his friend's eyes and he and the Brit both fought back a few snickers while Kinch just rolled his at the two of them. Then when Carter made a remark about hoping that the hole wasn't too snug, all three of them nearly choked holding back laughter. Carter obviously had no clue and looked to them to make sure they were alright. Newkirk finally managed to control himself well enough to reassure their new man.

"Just a wee bit of dust in th' air down 'ere, Andrew me lad. We'll be fine in a minute."

Coming back down, Hogan looked over the faces of his men and decided that on this occasion? He'd rather not know. The inauguration of the tunnel was completed just in time for the arrival of the dog truck the next day. LeBeau gave the pre-arranged signal to Oscar Schnitzer. His acknowledgement meant that the first meeting with the local Underground contact would take place as hoped that night.

Everyone was keyed up for the meeting, but Hogan made the call that he and Newkirk would be the ones to field the first contact. There was risk involved, of course, but despite his men's protests, Hogan felt that 'Papa Bear' needed to be present in person.

The pair slipped out of camp just after midnight and made their way quickly to the tree line. It didn't take long for them to meet up with the trio already waiting in the shadows, though the guns trained on them didn't make either man feel terribly secure. After all their hard work, if this turned out to be a trap, everything was over before it had even begun. Then one of the men whispered out to him in highly accented English.

"Jack Sprat here. Are you Papa Bear?"

"I am. Do you have the package for us? Goldilocks sends her regards."

"As does Mama Bear. She is anxious to see your shopping list."

It made Hogan feel slightly more at ease to find that Jack Sprat was just as tense about this meeting as he was. Now that they had completed their sign and countersign acknowledgement, the two men shook hands and the tension decreased dramatically. They all switched to speaking German to avoid drawing the attention of anyone that might happened to pass within hearing range, but all in all, the meeting only lasted a few minutes. Jack Sprat passed over a small, hefty package and Newkirk passed over a list of beginning supplies that would help speed things along back in camp. Then the two groups went their separate ways.

Hogan had Newkirk holding back slightly to make sure that no-one was following them. For now, he was considering their tree stump needed to remain a highly guarded secret.

The sighs of relief from his men were audible as he and Newkirk made their way back through the tunnel to come back out in the main area.

"We have a present for you, Kinch. Sooner you have it running, sooner we'll be in business."

Unwrapping the bundle, Kinch smiled at the sight of the radio set. It would take some wire running and a few other details like figuring out where to place and hide the antennae, but he was confident that he could get them on the air in a day or two.

All in all, Hogan was very pleased with their progress.

"Gentlemen, let's leave Kinch to his work and the rest of us can get back to the new tunnel. LeBeau? You and I will be over the branch going to the kennel – Newkirk, you and Carter will start the branch heading for the workroom and Cooler."

Assuming Jack Sprat and Mama Bear would be able to come through with supplies, the tunnels would start shaping up much faster. That didn't mean they'd stop work in the meantime, of course.

Hogan had lost track of the time until Thomas called down and Kinch relayed the word on through the tunnel.

"Colonel Hogan, sir! Morning roll call is in less than an hour."

Hogan just gave LeBeau an exasperated look.

"Those Germans – don't they know we're busy down here?"

LeBeau just quirked a grin at that.

"I certainly hope not, _mon_ Colonel."


	10. Chapter 10

**Part X**

Time passed quickly for the men. Before Hogan had come, one day had pretty much been like the one before. Oh, they had been working on their own tunnel, but before they'd broken into the bunker, they hadn't really expected much to come of it beyond a way to keep themselves from going insane from the sameness. Numbing, mind-killing sameness that wore at the soul. Now they had purpose. Now they could see progress on a daily basis. More importantly, they were beginning to contribute again.

Through their contacts with the Underground, they had managed to get dark clothing to help them get in and out undetected, supplies for making bombs, better digging tools and any number of small items that made their tunnel system grow and become more productive. Within the first week, they had already relayed information to 'Goldilocks' that had led to the bombing strike on what had been a secret area for fuel storage. A week after that, the first two downed airmen were sheltered in the tunnels awaiting help from the Underground to get back to the Allied lines. The Underground provided some genuine paperwork for Hogan and his men to look over – Newkirk was manufacturing forgeries within a matter of days.

Shortly after that, the team used the first set of Carter's lovingly crafted bombs on a strategic bridge that wasn't too far from the Stalag. Newkirk in particular enjoyed watching the look on Carter's face when the explosive went off and sent the structure collapsing into the river below. He had to admit it was a satisfying sight even without the glow coming from Carter.

Of course, there were some drawbacks to success. The sabotage drew the attention of the Gestapo and that meant extra care was going to need to be taken. Hogan decided that the best way to keep one step ahead was better information. That meant they needed to keep a better eye and ear on what news was coming to the Kommandant. He made sure that Kinch was assigned to the cleaning crew that went daily to the offices so that he could figure out the best place to install the equipment needed to help them monitor what was going on.

They'd been in 'business' for only a couple of months when a top priority came across the radio from 'Goldilocks'. A ship that had a young cousin of Churchill's on board had been taken by the Germans and the Nazis were transporting the young man deep inland to keep him far from the Allied lines - to the town of Hammelburg, located not too far south of the camp. It seemed certain that the Nazis were going to try to use him as a propaganda tool. 'Goldilocks' wanted that scenario avoided at all costs.

This was not going to be a 'quick in/quick out' mission and was not at all the sort of mission that Hogan liked. There was going to be a high risk to some of his men. Normally, he would have taken that risk onto himself, but he couldn't be out of the camp for that long – not with their operation at the fledgling state it was in. Kinch's German was excellent, but he couldn't blend in with the population. LeBeau could make himself understood in German, but his accent was a dead giveaway. That meant he would have to send out both Newkirk and Carter - this mission was too much for a single man without backup. Trouble was that Newkirk was one of the few POWs that Klink actually knew.

Of course, a detail like that didn't slow Hogan for long. They currently had four 'guests' downstairs and two of them were approximately the right size to fill-in for Newkirk and Carter. They couldn't be given the details of the mission, of course, but Hogan was able to persuade them to fill-in so that his two men could disappear and try to rescue the young man – the communications from 'Goldilocks' never mentioned him by name. They just referred to him as 'Little Boy Blue's lost horn'. Hogan occasionally wondered who sat up and thought out these codenames. Some of them bordered on the ridiculous.

That night, Hogan felt like a father sending his kids out on their own for the first time. Newkirk and Carter were joking, but it was easy to tell that their banter was just covering their nerves.

"Okay, men – I wish I could offer you more in the way of guidance on this, but this isn't anything we've tried before. It's too important a mission for us to turn down. Carter, technically you may outrank Newkirk, but –"

"I know, sir. He needs to be in charge. Boy, I can't come up with stuff off the cuff like he can. And my German's okay, but his is way better."

Hogan quirked a smile at that, laying a hand onto each man's shoulder. Carter had that pegged. Hogan still considered himself the team's primary con artist, but Newkirk wasn't far behind. That was another aspect his team was showing that Hogan approved of. Ranks and egos weren't getting in the way of the mission. Whoever's area of expertise was needed, the others stepped to the side without having to be told.

"Either one of you wants to back out now, I won't think less of you for it. Carter?"

"Gosh, no – boy, I'm ready to go. Sir."

"Newkirk?"

Those grey-green cat eyes fixed on Hogan. He saw something in them that he wasn't sure he'd seen in them better. Determination.

"I won't let you down, Guv. We'll get th' lad an' get him back off t' England."

"I know you will. Alright then - get going. I expect you both back without dents."


	11. Chapter 11

**Part XI**

The amount of nervousness Newkirk felt was surprising to the young Brit. A glance over to Carter confirmed to him what it was. Responsibility. Taking himself into a dangerous situation was one thing. Being in charge and having control over someone else's life was another thing altogether. _Cor – I feel like I'm takin' me Lola out on a dodge. Deep breath, Peter me boy. Won't do Andrew a bit o' good t' show him any nerves._

Instead of any doubts, Newkirk just flashed Carter a rather roguish smile that Carter returned with a hesitant grin. They were both currently dressed in common clothing for the area – underneath those clothes, they were wearing their blacks. If the information they'd received was accurate, the 'lost horn' would be arriving under guard early in the morning. Newkirk wanted them in town so that they would be able to get a good idea of exactly what they were up against.

The utter lack of real information was what really had Newkirk on edge. With so few known factors, there was no real way to plan. He didn't even know the 'lost horn' by name or even have a description. At least the Underground had arranged for a room for them at the Hausnerhof. Newkirk had Carter stay in the room while he went out and got a better look at the area.

"You've got a good view o' th' street from this window. If they arrive with our lad while I'm out scoutin', it will be up t' you t' keep track o' 'ow many are with 'im an' where they take 'im. Just try an' make sure they don't see you if you can avoid it. In this area, they might drop their guard so long as they don't suspect anyone's lookin'."

Exiting the hotel, Newkirk tugged his scarf a little tighter. While appearing to stroll casually, Newkirk was pinning down details of the area in his head. Doing that reminded him of when he was taught to case a bank by Alf the Artist. Alf was also the one that had taught him the trick of opening safes, but Newkirk pushed those thoughts back as he concentrated on the job ahead.

He had just started back toward the Hausnerhof when a pair of staff cars rolled by. _That 'as t' be them there._ Newkirk didn't ignore the cars – that would have seem peculiar as all of the locals were giving it a look. But he took his cue from the others – a glance followed by a deliberate show of appearing to be going back to minding his own business.

At his first sight of the one they were supposed to rescue, Newkirk almost forgot to maintain his pose of minding his own business. _Strewth – th' lad __**is**__ a lad. Can't be more than nineteen, if that. No wonder ol' Winnie is worried._

Heading back to Carter, Newkirk had already run over and rejected a dozen thoughts on what to do. He was beginning to feel way over his head as it suddenly occurred to him that he was now responsible for that young man as well as for Carter. Speaking of Carter, he was worked up by the time Newkirk came back in.

"They're staying here at the Hausnerhof like we are, but boy, did you get a look at him? Gosh, he looks young. I bet he's just out of school. Boy, that's just not right. I mean, we're one thing, but I don't think he's even in the military."

"I suspect you may be right there, Andrew. Thing is, right now none o' 'at makes a single bit o' difference. Not 'ow old 'e is – not if 'e's military or not. We just got t' figure us a dodge t' get 'im out o' their 'ands an' back t' jolly ol' England."

Carter started to speak, but seemed a little hesitant. Then he seemed to make up his mind and just blurted his question out.

"Is it true that you've stole stuff in the past?"

It only took Newkirk a second to decide to go with the truth. Carter deserved to know who exactly he was depending on in this mission.

"True enough, Andrew."

Newkirk didn't look at Carter when he said that. He wasn't sure he'd care for what the reaction might be. Carter might even refuse to follow him and then what? Unconsciously, Newkirk straightened just a bit. If that was the case, he'd just go it alone. He'd given his word to Hogan and even if there wasn't a lot in the world that mattered a great deal to Peter Newkirk, his word did. He didn't give it often, but when he did, he meant it.

The tone of Carter's voice wasn't at all what Newkirk had been afraid of though. It was thoughtful which perhaps a touch of curiosity.

"Okay, so I'd guess that taking the guy back would be kind of like stealing, right? So, if he was a thing instead of a person, how would you go about it?"

At that question, Newkirk frowned and sank down into a chair to think. Biting his lower lip lightly, the fingers of his left hand drummed lightly against his leg as he pondered. After a couple of minutes, he spoke softly, speaking to himself as much as to Carter.

"If 'e was a normal valuable, I guess I'd likely go th' way o' convincin' 'em that what they got their 'ands on wasn't really as valuable as they thought. You know, like a fake paintin'. An' once –"

Newkirk stopped his train of thought as his eyes suddenly sparked to life. Seeing that, Carter grinned and sat up straighter. He might not be able to read his other teammates even half as well, but somehow he and Newkirk seemed to click on a different level. The sly grin forming next confirmed Carter's suspicions.

"Boy, I know that look. So how are we going to do it?"

"Well, Andrew, first we need t' promote me t' an officer an' get you into th' German military."

"Me? But your German's a lot better than mine."

"While 'at may be th' truth, mate, I'd be willin' t' wager your German accent's better'n your British one."

"Huh?"

"Me plans call for a German soldier an' a RAF officer. Which o' th' pair do you reckon you could be pullin' off better?"

"The German."

"Thought so. Right then, let's go make our meet with 'Jack Sprat' an' get what we need. We'll need t' 'ope our lad's got 'is cousin's wits an' goes along with us or else we may all be sunk."

Newkirk was glad now that he'd been the one with Hogan at that first meeting with the Underground. It saved a lot of time and trouble that he and 'Jack Sprat' already knew one another on sight. The Underground operative was slightly taken aback by the items needed, but either had them or was able to get them in short order. The German and RAF uniforms were a bit big, but with a borrowed sewing kit, Newkirk was able to make the necessary alterations quickly enough that both Carter and their contact were impressed. For his part, Newkirk just eyed the uniforms critically.

"Far from me best work an' nothin' 'at'll 'old up for long, but they should do for what needs we 'ave. Your blokes be needin' these back?

'Jack Sprat' just shook his head.

"Keep them. It appears that your group should be able to make good use of them."

As soon as he finished with the uniforms, Newkirk started with the more unusual of his requests – a set of shackles used on prisoners and some metal-working tools. With everything he needed to do, it took Newkirk longer than he cared for, but things were ready in time for use that evening. Taking one last look before getting ready, the thought came that maybe it was just as well there wasn't much time before they went into action. Less time to fret about what could go wrong. Everything now depended on their nerves, timing and luck. And he knew all too well just what a fickle lady that luck could be. Which reminded him of the one last thing he needed to cover. Moving over to Carter, he laid his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"You know th' scam we're goin' for, Andrew, but I just need t' get one thing straight with you. There's a lot we don't know, so things could go pear-shaped without no warnin'. If it comes down t' it an' you can make a go o' it, take th' lad an' go. No lookin' back. Just trust in me 'at if there's any way in 'ell t' do it, I'll find me own way back t' th' camp."

It was abundantly plain that Carter didn't care for that, but he agreed that getting the young man to safety was the most important thing. Once they were in agreement on that, Newkirk didn't worry about it any more. Well, not any more than he already was, at least.

Sighing, he cast a final look out of the window before starting to get redressed.

"Cor, I could really use a good belt right now."

"Why? Are your pants too loose?"

"Andrew, me lad? When this is all over, we've really got t' get you out more."


	12. Chapter 12

**Part XII**

Back at the Stalag, Hogan started getting his two substitute men ready for roll call. He was still getting them prepared when Schultz came bustling in.

"Raus! Raus! Everybody raus! Roll call!"

Then Schultz stopped dead and stared at the unfamiliar men dressed in Newkirk and Carter's clothes. He opened his mouth, then shut it, then turned to look at Colonel Hogan.

"Colonel Hogan - who are these men?"

Hogan put on his best puzzled expression.

"You're joking, right Schultz? This is Newkirk and Carter."

"Nein. I know der Englisher **very **well and that is **not** der Englisher."

Leaning is a little closer to the imposter, Hogan frowned.

"He sure looks English to me, Schultz. Newkirk - say something English for the Sergeant."

The man (whose real name was Michaels) looked confused and finally just said the first thing that came to his mind - in a New Jersey accent.

"ummm - fish and chips?"

Kinch moved over, managing to keep a straight face.

"See? Can't get any more English than fish and chips, Schultz."

"Sergeant Kinchloe - **you** think this is Newkirk?"

"Well, of course. Who else would it be, Schultz?"

Turning to LeBeau, Schultz gestured to the imposter again.

"Und you, Cockroach? You see Newkirk?"

"_Oui _- of course, Schultzie. Do you have a fever? I will make you some chicken broth - if I can find some chicken. It will make you feel much better."

There was a whining tone forming in Schultz's voice when he spoke again.

"Colonel Hogan - you are going to get me into trouble!"

"Trouble? How could you possibly get into trouble? We have a Newkirk and we have a Carter so that means no-one is missing. And if no-one is missing, everything's fine, right?"

"I... I see nothing out of line. I do not know that anything is out of line. Raus! Everyone raus for roll call. Und you - whoever you are. Stay out of der Kommandant's sight und you had better start looking like yourselves again! Please?"

Hogan just patted Schultz on the shoulder as the men got into formation.

"I'll have a stern talk with them later, Schultz. But I think I'd take LeBeau up on that soup if I were you. You're looking a little pale."

"What will I tell der Kommandant?"

"What is there to tell? Are the right number of men here?"

"Ja."

"Do they answer to the names you have on your list?"

"Ja."

Just then, Klink stepped out off his door.

"Schultz! Re-port!"

Schultz snapped around and saluted.

"Herr Kommandant! All present und accounted for!"

"Very well. Dis-missed!"

Schultz's head sagged and he gave a little moan after Klink disappeared back inside.

"Now see? That wasn't so hard, was it, Schultz?"

"I think I will need that soup after all. I do not feel very well now."

As Schultz wandered off, Hogan herded his small group back inside.

"It's days like this that I'm glad he's on our side."

The imitation Carter looked back over his shoulder.

"Don't you mean their side, sir?"

Hogan just smirked.

"In Schultz's case, Private Johnson? It's the same thing."


	13. Chapter 13

**Part XIII**

Newkirk took slow deep breaths as they waited. It was too late now to turn back - too late to change plans - too late to do anything else but carry on and hope for the best. He and Carter exchanged one last look and small smiles before Carter fell into his role as the German soldier in charge of his prisoner. 'Jack Sprat' helped get the shackles fastened onto Newkirk, then took his own guise on as the driver.

Timing was everything, so Newkirk's hope was that the men guarding the lad were punctual. Everything needed to appear to be sheer coincidence. _Please, please let th' lad be a sharp 'un for all o' our sakes._

Carter shoved Newkirk into the Hausnerhof just as the group with the young man were coming down the stairs for their meals. For the occasion, Newkirk was doing a voice that was a spot-on imitation of Fetherston. He sounded like the social class that would have access to people like the Prime Minister. He also picked out one of the most unlikely names he could think of and hoped it wasn't accidently the lad's actual name.

"I say there! Watch that shoving. No need of all that. If you don't think I'll take my complaints to Downing Street, you are sadly mistaken."

Newkirk's voice as well as his words had the attention of the officer leading the men with the young man who was wearing shackles himself. The young man's head had snapped up at the familiar sounds from home, but his hopeful look turned despondent as he saw the shackles Newkirk was wearing.

The German officer strode over, looking over the RAF officer. Then he gave a look to the 'guard'. Carter snapped to attention and saluted.

"At ease. I wish a word with your prisoner."

"Jawohl, sir!"

The Korvettenkapitan eyed the insignia Newkirk was wearing.

"Group Captain, is it not? So, you have acquaintance with those on Downing Street?"

"Well, it isn't like we meet daily for tea, but yes."

"Then you possibly know this man."

Newkirk looked to where the boy was standing and their eyes met. He saw the uncertain look in those blue eyes as he let his own face light up with apparent recognition.

"Bramwell? Good Lord, look at you. You must be two inches taller than when I last saw you."

The German officer looked over to the young man with a scowl, then turned back to Newkirk.

"What name did you call him? His name is Alastair."

Newkirk hoped his theatre days would help him to pull off the sudden panicked look he cast back at the lad.

"Oh! Oh yes, of course. That's Alastair. How silly of me."

Thankfully, the officer also caught the apologetic look that Newkirk now gave their captive. The eyes met again - this time Newkirk saw a light in the blue eyes of understanding just before Alastair allowed a pained look to form on his face. _Thank 'eaven - lad's got a bit o' actin' ability 'isself._

The officer was getting angrier by the second at these silent exchanges that hinted to him that everything was not as it should be. Walking over to the young man, he took a fistful of his shirt.

"Who is this Bramwell he spoke of?"

Newkirk spoke up again as if fearful of harm coming to the boy - which was close to the truth.

"I'm sorry, lad - I buggered up the whole plan, didn't I? Don't take it out on Bramwell, sir - he was just following orders in keeping young Alastair safe."

Eyes narrowing further, the officer got right up into the young man's face. Newkirk hoped the strength he'd thought he'd caught a glimpse of in those blue eyes wasn't just wishful thinking.

"Who - Are - You?"

"I'm Bramwell, sir. Master Alastair's valet."

The German's eyes went wide.

"Then the valet I released as a good will gesture?"

"Was Master Alastair."

On the plus side, Newkirk had to believe that Carter's German vocabulary was expanding by leaps and bounds right now. Although he actually was hoping that Carter wouldn't ask him to translate any of that tirade. The officer then began screaming at the guards about getting word out immediately to Hamburg to see if it was still possible to catch the ship taking away the released hostage.

Dropping his hold on the shirt, the Korvettenkapitan spun back around and yelled over to Carter.

"You - you are taking this prisoner to a Stalag?"

"Jawohl! I am under orders to deliver him to Stalag 9!"

"You will take this one with you as well. I will send the Gestapo to there to have him questioned more intensely."

"Jawohl!"

The Germans piled back into their staff cars to head for the nearest military establishment so that they could attempt to contact the port at Hamburg as quickly as possible. Carter walked over and took hold of his new 'prisoner' and waited until the staff cars were almost out of sight before hustling Newkirk and Alastair out into the car where 'Jack Sprat' was standing by.

Once in the car and out of easy view, Newkirk hit his shackles together precisely and smiled a bit smugly as they fell off his wrists. Then he turned his attention to picking the locks on Alastair's shackles.

"Now 'at was a trick from me circus days that was worth rememberin', eh?"

The blue eyes grew wide as Newkirk dropped the imitation and reverted to his natural accent.

"It's not that I'm ungrateful gentlemen, but who are you?"

"Is your name actually Alastair, mate?"

"Yes - yes it is."

Carter remembered that they weren't supposed to use their real names outside of the camp and just gave a grin as he dropped speaking German.

"We were sent to get you back to London safely. It'll be okay. Just a little tricky for awhile is all. Trust us?"

"After what you pair pulled off just now? I do."

As Newkirk pulled the unlocked shackles off of him, Alastair rubbed his wrists in relief. Then Newkirk leaned forward to speak to their driver.

"Pull over, mate. This 'ere's as close as you need t' get. Just give us a minute t' finish gettin' ready."

Carter had already stripped out of the German uniform and stuffed it into a sack along with the civilian clothes he'd been wearing before. Now that he was down to the black clothing only, he reached over and took the trick shackles from Newkirk and wrapped them in some of the clothing to keep them from making noise. The RAF officer uniform soon was shucked out of and stuffed away as well, leaving Alastair the only one not in pure black.

"Sorry about not 'aving a change o' clothes for you, mate - we didn't 'ave any idea what size you'd be, but if we stay low an' be careful, we'll do alright. Me mate over there will lead th' way. You go when 'e motions you, you stop when 'e holds his hand up. No talkin' once we leave this car. Got it? I'll be bringin' up th' rear."

"Got it, sir."

Carter nodded then and quietly slipped out of the car, followed closely by the other two. The shackles that had been removed from Alastair were soon the only things remaining in the back seat. As the trio disappeared from his sight among the trees, 'Jack Sprat' took a relieved breath and then began the drive back to his home.


	14. Chapter 14

**Part XIV**

By the time for evening roll call, Hogan was starting to worry. He had really been expecting his men back before now and his imagination was coming up with way too many bad scenarios for his comfort. Why did they have to have gotten such a sensitive mission so early in the operation? Newkirk had been fine at the meeting with the Underground, but really, he hadn't had to say more than a dozen words. And Carter? What kind of a mission was this to be sending a new guy out on? A first mission out without a commanding officer should be a milk run, not a high risk operation. This felt like he'd tossed Newkirk and Carter out into the deep end of the pool to see if they could swim. No – not a pool. An ocean filled with circling sharks.

Schultz came in almost timidly that evening, groaning when he saw that the real Newkirk and Carter still weren't there.

"Colonel Hogan – bitte? I am getting besorgt. What if der Kommandant notices? I am allergic to Russia."

"I'm worried myself, Schultz. But I have high hopes that after a good night's sleep, my men should all be feeling more like themselves."

"I certainly hope so – but what about now? What am I supposed to do now?"

"Aren't these all the same faces that you reported at the last roll call? How would you explain changing your mind since then?"

Schultz gave the two imposters a hard look as if that would make them change to who they were supposed to be. Then he closed his eyes and headed for the door.

"Nothing – I see nothing. I hear nothing. I know nothing. But tomorrow, Colonel, I want to see **some**thing."

"I will certainly do my best to accommodate you, Schultz. Come on men. Formation."

The wind was calm and the temperature was mild. That made Hogan wince. This was exactly the sort of weather that tended to make Klink long-winded. And sure enough, Klink launched into one of his speeches. It was a long half-hour before he finally wrapped it up.

But just as Hogan was hopeful that they could go back inside, two staff guards rolled into the gate and the Korvettenkapitan headed straight over to Klink. The man was furious and Klink was backpedaling as he showed the man inside. Hogan didn't make a sound, but inwardly, he groaned. He wasn't sure whether the staff cars were a good or a bad sign for his men and he wished desperately that he had a clue which it was.

Just slightly earlier, outside of the fence, the three men were waiting for their chance to get to the tree stump. There was still far too much light for Newkirk's liking. Carter was getting antsy though and finally spoke very softly as they were all huddled together.

"We're going to miss evening roll call."

Face grim, Newkirk just nodded.

"I know that, mate. But even if we'd been able to go straight in, we'd never 'ave been able t' get changed in time. We just 'ave t' trust that th' Guv 'as that part taken care of."

"That – that is a prisoner of war camp, isn't it?"

"It is indeed, Alastair lad. I don't suppose we need t' be remindin' you that this operation is a notch over top secret? You aren't th' only bloke we 'ope t' sneak out under th' Nazi's noses."

"I understand. But you men are taking an awful risk."

"Voices down again, men. Roll call should be startin' in just a few minutes. Th' guards will be payin' more attention t' inside th' fence then. 'at's when we'll make our move. Same order, but once you make th' entrance? Stay by it an' stay low until you get Alastair 'ere inside, then you follow 'im down. I'll join you soon as I 'ave an opening."

Newkirk kept his eyes on the compound, tapping Carter on his shoulder when he was clear to move. Carter stayed hunched over and moved swiftly into position, sliding his fingers to the spot he had to press to unlock the entrance. Once he gave Newkirk the signal that it was ready, Newkirk checked the position of the guards again and tapped Alastair to go.

Alastair moved over just as Carter had and though surprised, he didn't balk when gestured to head down inside the stump. Carter followed immediately behind, lowering the top of the stump quickly, but leaving it unlatched for Newkirk.

Newkirk froze as he looked back to the camp and saw two very familiar staff cars pulling past the gate. To put a positive spin on it, all attention was now on the staff cars, so he made his move to get down inside the tunnels. Once he reached the bottom, he leaned against the wall and caught his breath.

"What's wrong?"

Now that they were back in their safety zone, Newkirk gave Carter a slightly shaky smile.

"Lady Luck wasn't fickle with us today, Andrew. If we'd made it back in time for roll, we'd 'ave possibly been in a very sticky situation. Alastair's playmates from town just pulled into camp. Won't be safe for us t' be topside until they're gone. They got too close a lot at both o' us."

Straightening back up, Newkirk offered a hand to Alastair.

"Now 'at we can speak a bit freer, Peter Newkirk. An' this 'ere is me mate, Andrew Carter."

He shook hands firmly with both men.

"Alastair Spencer. Very pleased to meet you both. You're an American, aren't you?"

"Sure am. I hope you don't mind being down here. It's a little rough, but safe."

Newkirk had a thoughtful look as he kept casting side glances to Alastair, but when he spoke it was to Carter.

"Andrew, we rescued our young friend 'ere 'fore they fed him. Why don't you run see if Louis might 'ave brought something down in th' way o' food? Just remember – no goin' up."

Once they were alone, Alastair gave Newkirk a small smile that the Cockney returned.

"Cousins, eh?"

"Well, we are. Distant cousins. He and my mum are – very close."

"No-one'll 'ear otherwise from me except for th' Colonel. This is 'is operation an' 'e needs t' be aware 'ow things are – delicate?"

"I understand. And thank you again. Once this war is finally over, I'd like to buy a few pints for you and all your team."

"Are you allowed in pubs yet?"

That got a laugh.

"I'm older than I look but I was asked to do a bit of an undercover mission at a boarding school since I could pass for the right age. I was on my way back to file my report when the Germans got in the way. I suppose I'm just lucky not to be at the bottom of some very cold water. And I'm equally glad I didn't muff it when you came up with that wild story. I still don't believe they bought it."

The sly grin was firmly in place as Newkirk put a friendly arm around Alastair's shoulders and began to lead him deeper into the main bunker part of the tunnels.

"You've proved you can do it, so you're a likely one t' get other undercover assignments, mate. So just a useful fact t' keep in mind. God love 'em, most officers ain't got a bit o' imagination an' they flat don't know 'ow t' deal with it."

"What about this Colonel of yours?"

The grin turned into a full smile.

"Our Colonel ain't most officers. Not by a long shot."


	15. Chapter 15

**Part XV**

It was another half hour before the men piled back into their staff cars and left the camp. Once they were out of sight, a harried looking Klink stuck his head out of his office long enough to dismiss the formations.

Thankfully, Schultz's stomach had him heading off immediately to get something eat so Hogan was free to go immediately to the entrance and head down to the tunnels. The knot that had been tightening in his guts all day released when he heard Carter's voice before he even reached the bottom of the ladder.

"Boy, Colonel – you should have been there. Everything okay upstairs? Newkirk said he saw those guys driving into camp that were with the guy, so he wouldn't let me go topside."

"That was a good call. We just got released from formation or I'd have been down a lot sooner. How long have you been back? Where's Newkirk and –"

"Right 'ere, Guv'nor. An' here's our lad. We're all pretty knackered an' could use a bit o' food as well, sir. Especially Alastair here. Oh – where's me manners? Colonel Hogan – Alastair Spencer. Alastair, this 'ere's our Colonel."

Alastair held his hand out.

"I'd say I've heard a lot about you Colonel, but Newkirk here kept talking at a minimum while we were outside of the camp."

Taking the offered hand, Hogan looked over to Newkirk before looking back to Alastair.

"Glad to hear that actually. We'll have plenty of time for getting to know each other. We'll be contacting London shortly to let them know that you're safe, but we're likely to have to wait for things to calm down to move you out."

"Carter told 'em that we were in route t' Stalag 9, Guv. They may 'ave just come 'ere t' contact their superiors."

"If that's the case, we might be able to get things in motion quicker. We'll know by tomorrow which way the wind is blowing, most likely. So, when's the last time you guys ate?"

"I had lunch at the hotel."

"Me an' Andrew last ate with you blokes, Guv."

"Yesterday? That was over twenty-four hours ago. Why didn't you eat while you were out?"

Carter piped in at that.

"Nobody mentioned it and I guess we were just so busy we flat out forgot. Heck, I know eating was the last thing on my mind. Boy, I don't know when I've ever been so nervous. Oh! That reminds me. We've got our first two uniforms for our collection - Newkirk did a great job on them."

"Really? Let me see."

Newkirk was already shaking his head as Carter went to get the sack with the clothes in it for Hogan to look over. Now that Andrew and Alastair were safe, the adrenaline was wearing off and exhaustion setting in fast.

"Nowhere near a great job, sir. Passable, but not much past that. Colonel? Permission t' 'ave a word with you in private, sir?"

That made Hogan set the sack down without even looking in it first. That was as formal a request as Hogan could remember coming from Newkirk.

"Sure. Hey, Carter, call up and have LeBeau send some food down for all of you guys. I'll be back in a few."

Giving a jerk with his head, Hogan indicated the new tunnel and they walked until they were under the water tower.

"So? What did you need to talk about?"

"It's Alastair, sir. 'e's not exactly who we thought 'e was an' I thought you'd best know in case th' Germans start make a bigger stink than you're expectin'."

Hogan glanced back down the tunnel with a frown.

"You mean he's not Churchill's cousin?"

"Oh, 'e's a cousin alright. Ain't all that 'e is though, if you follow me meaning. As th' lad said, 'is mother an' th' Prime Minister are what you'd call close."

"Oh? Oh! Got it. Yes, that does rather shine a different light on things. Do you think that they knew just who it was that they had?"

"Them? Probably not, Guv. But I'd about bet me pencil sharpener that th' one givin' 'em orders either knows or suspects. Why else so much fuss an' bother over a distant cousin? Oh, and Guv? I promised 'im that what I found out wouldn't go no farther than you. Andrew don't know nothin' about this part."

"Don't worry. It will stay between the three of us here. Now the following is a direct order, Corporal."

"Sir?"

"Go eat something and then sleep. You'll need to be rested for what's waiting for you in the morning."

"I know I'm tired, sir, but I didn't quite follow that. What's 'appening in th' morning?"

"Are you kidding? Schultz will be so glad to see you and Carter back, he's likely to kiss you."

Newkirk just made a face at that.

"Guv, 'at's a 'elluva mental image t' stick a bloke with 'fore he eats."


	16. Chapter 16

**Part XVI**

To say that 'Goldilocks' was thrilled by the successful recovery would have been an understatement. Hogan didn't inform his men of it, but he made sure it was known back in London which two of his men deserved the credit for pulling off the rescue. He didn't plan to discuss it with any of his group, but while they might have to go through the war as unknowns and remain undecorated for what they were doing, Hogan planned to make sure that recognition of some sort would come to them once the war was over.

After leaving Kinch to take down the details of how London wanted this particular 'package' delivered, Hogan wandered back toward where cots had been set up for Alastair, Newkirk and Carter. His men had offered to stay with Alastair since he trusted them and might sleep better with them near. Hogan couldn't think of any reason not to allow it so long as Newkirk and Carter were above in time for morning roll call.

He heard the laughter as he approached. Alastair and Carter were apparently giving Newkirk suggestions and he was currently using his Winston Churchill voice to do the catchphrase from the radio drama, The Shadow.

"Who knows what e-vil lurks in the hearts of men?"

Hogan just shook his head as he leaned in the doorway.

"Alright, kids, you can play more tomorrow, but lights out for tonight. Newkirk - Carter? I don't think I told you directly, but good job, men. We'll debrief after morning roll call. Alastair? Good to have you with us, but don't encourage these two. We all may have a busy day tomorrow."

It seemed to Newkirk that he'd just closed his eyes when LeBeau woke him - thankfully with a mug of tea in his hand. Carter was already semi-upright and clutching a mug of coffee himself.

"Come, _mes amis _- let's get the roll call over and then_ le_ Colonel says the two of you are to rest some more."

Carter's face lit up. That was the first time he'd ever heard LeBeau include him in as a friend. LeBeau noticed that reaction, gave a slight smile and then sat down by Carter and gave him a nudge with his elbow.

"_Oui_ - after all, you are one of us now, Andre. _Les Trois Mousquetaires_ is now _Les Cinq Mousquetaires_. Finish your drinks. I will bring down your uniforms."

By the time LeBeau came back with their uniforms, Alastair was awake as well, watching with undisguised interest as the men shifted back to being POWs. While the others didn't know the more personal details about Alastair, they did know that he'd been doing undercover work for London, so they took his questions as being professional interest rather than as being snoopy.

"We won't be long, mate. Make yourself at 'ome."

Alastair just gave a good-natured grin back.

"Home was never like this."

Chuckling, Newkirk just reached over and patted the young man's knee before heading up. Perhaps it was the circumstances in his own family life that had made Alastair more considerate of others, but Newkirk suspected that he was just one of those naturally affable men who would have been likable regardless of advantages or the lack of them thrust on him by life.

They hadn't been topside for more than five minutes when Schultz came through the door. Hogan thought the big man was going to start weeping for joy.

"Englisher! Carter!"

Newkirk's smile back was a little strained. He really hoped that Hogan had been exaggerating when he'd talked about kissing. To his relief, Schultz just gave them both a bear hug.

"See, Schultz? I told you what they really needed was just a good night's sleep."

Giving the large Sergeant a pat, Newkirk tried to get in a breath.

"Honestly, Schultzie - a bloke'd think you hadn't just seen us yesterday."

Pulling back, Schultz gave a confused frown.

"But you were not - I mean, he was not -"

He turned to look Colonel Hogan. As their eyes met, for the first time Hogan could actually see the calculations going on inside of Schultz's head. Hogan remembered what his men had said about Schultz - the man wasn't an idiot. In a way, he was a lot like them. He was doing what he considered he had to do to get through a war he hadn't asked for so that he could go back to his family and normal life.

"Colonel Hogan? I really do not wish to wissen what is going on here, do I?"

"I would imagine you'd sleep better at night that way, Schultz."

The rotund guard considered that for a moment before nodding and then proceeded to act as if none of it had happened.

"Raus! Rooooll call. Everybody raus!"

Immediately after roll call, Klink sent for Hogan.

"Colonel Hogan - I assumed you noticed the visitors we had yesterday."

"Yes sir. And I must say the men were disappointed that you'd throw a party and fail to at least save some cake for us."

"That was not a party! They were contacting their headquarters about a prisoner. And now they have just called back about two other missing prisoners that were supposed to have been taken to Stalag 9 yesterday. What do you know about that?"

"Well, only what you just told me, Kommandant. If you'd like for me to keep better track of the other Stalags, maybe you could install a phone in my office. I wouldn't mind."

"Ho-gan! This is no laughing matter! They are acting as if I would have knowledge of this!"

"Well gee, Kommandant, what are they thinking? I mean, the prisoners weren't from our Stalag, right? Do they think someone's going to escape and then deliberately go into the toughest POW camp in Germany? Silliest thing I ever heard of. Just sounds like somebody is jealous of your spotless reputation to me."

Klink frowned a bit, then took a moment to clean his monocle as he thought.

"You have a point, Hogan. How could I be held accountable for prisoners that were never even here for so much as a minute? The Kommandant of Stalag 9 must be trying to divert some of the blame off of himself. Yes, of course that's it."

"That's the trouble with being at the top, sir. Envy can be an ugly thing."

The smile on Klink's face told Hogan that, in the Kommandant's mind at least, his status as a paragon of POW camp efficiency was back to rock steady. Then he seemed to suddenly remember that Hogan was still there.

"Ah - that will be all, Colonel Hogan. Dis-missed."

Hogan headed back to the barracks with a smile in place. They would have to be careful with Klink's reputation. Their operation would really run much smoother as long as he stayed at the helm, so they needed to keep him looking good, but not so good that someone would decide to transfer him elsewhere.

Once he closed the door behind him, Hogan called out for his core team.

"Kinch, Newkirk, LeBeau, Carter - my office."

After they were all settled, the debriefing began. Newkirk began filling them all in on the details of how recovering Alastair went. Hogan was impressed with them coming up with a way to convince the Germans that they had the wrong man and said so.

"My biggest worry was that things might have to come down to a fight. Now don't get the wrong idea, men - if it comes to a fight, we won't shrink back. But the less blood spilled around this area, the better. Suspicions about what might be going on in the area is one thing. Bodies piling up are going to draw the wrong attention and limit what we can do. So managing without even a punch getting thrown? That was good thinking."

"That was all Newkirk, sir."

"No - 'at's not quite th' truth, Guv. I 'ave t' admit I was downright stumped until Andrew 'ere jogged me brain into lookin' at things in a different way. Was a real team effort, it was."

"You completed the objective and returned back safely. I couldn't have asked for more, but I got more. I said it last night, but I'll say it again. Good job, guys. Kinch? What's the word from London?"

"They're anxious to get him back, Colonel. Plans are to have him going out tomorrow. That reminds me, sir. Alastair asked if I'd send off his report to London for him. He wants to make sure that they have the information just in case something else happens."

"Go ahead. Probably ease his mind about all the delays. Not that he was in any position to prevent them."

"_Le jeune homme_ has a quick mind himself, _non_? Most would have been too intimidated by being captured to have assisted in their own rescue."

"Too true, Louis. Th' team effort included our lad down below."

"Let's see if any of the German civilian clothes fit him well enough to be used. Newkirk? Let's get him set up with a set of travel papers, just in case."

"Right, Guv. I'll head below soon as we're finished an' start crackin'."

"Cracking - that reminds me. Schultz didn't damage any ribs on you, did he?"

"No. Just squeezed th' air out o' me. 'e forgets 'is own strength."

Carter sort of rocked in his seat and then spoke softly.

"Uhm - about Schultz? He doesn't do that hugging thing all the time - does he?"

"Just be glad th' Guv'nor wasn't right about 'im kissin' th' pair o' us."

Carter, LeBeau and Kinch all gave a shudder at that. Newkirk just pointed to them.

"See there, Guv? I'm not th' only one what gets th' collywobbles at that thought."

"Worse than Kinch bringing up Schultz in a skirt?"

Carter just stared at them all.

"Boy - and the guys back in Basic thought a cow wearing hosiery was weird."


	17. Chapter 17

**Part XVII**

****Newkirk spent a good portion of the day working with Alastair. Between getting a set of clothing adjusted to the young man's frame and getting together a set of papers, he needed that time. Carter was also nearby, which made Newkirk chuckle to himself. It was odd, but it felt like they both had some sort of personal investment in getting Alastair back safely.

The time passed pleasantly enough. Alastair was full of questions about both of them and in the process, Newkirk and Carter learned quite a bit about one another as well. Newkirk admittedly knew next to nothing about the Indian tribes in America. Honestly, he had just thought of them as being one group. Not that he really knew what the differences were between the different tribes, but he now knew Carter was from the Sioux - the way that was pronounced caused a good bit of confusion.

"One day, you guys should come to Bullfrog and visit me. I can show you all kinds of stuff. North Dakota's great. You might want to visit in summer though. We can get some pretty good snows there, let me tell you."

On his side, Carter learned about Newkirk's mother, a beautiful Welsh dancer who had performed under the name of Lydia Gwynett.

"Back 'ome, I still 'ave a poster she posed for. Guess every bloke thinks their mum's a beauty though."

Alastair shared some about himself as well.

"I know - baby face and don't think I haven't taken the teasing for that all my life. I may look all of eighteen, but I'll be twenty-two soon. Found out I couldn't go the military route, so I volunteered for the undercover work when I found out about it."

Carter tilted his head. Newkirk already knew what that look meant and decided he'd better ask before his friend did.

"You look 'ealthy as a 'orse, mate - can't be th' case though."

"Thanks for not accusing me of malingering. I hear that one a lot. Can't see much but colors and shapes from my left eye. Been that way since birth."

"Gee, that's rough."

"Not really. It's not like I lost anything that I ever had. You pair though - and the rest of your lot. Being a prisoner for the short time that I was wore on my last nerve - and I know now that I was being handled with kid gloves. How long have you been here?"

Carter shrugged.

"Here? Not too long, but I was at Stalag 9 before that."

"Guess it's been eighteen months now, I reckon."

"No offense meant - I have the greatest respect for you managing for so long, but how have you survived?"

"I don't deserve respect for bein' t' daft t' know when checkin' out would be for me own good, Alastair."

Hogan, LeBeau and Kinch were about to come into the area when they heard Newkirk start to speak and stopped in their tracks. Hogan felt a bit bad about the eavesdropping aspect, but Newkirk didn't open up much and if he felt comfortable enough to do that with Carter and Alastair, Hogan didn't want to interrupt. The Englishman tended to keep too much to himself as it was.

They couldn't see his face from where they were, but Alastair sounded puzzled.

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"Blokes I used t' run with back in th' East End used t' say I was too stubborn t' just lay down an' give up. Guess that's th' basic truth. Me an' th' other blokes from me ol' unit were among th' first in camp. Wasn't an 'elluva lot here t' be 'onest. Bad as you might think th' place is now, it was worse then."

Both Carter and Alastair were listening sympathetically and not just out of mere politeness. After Newkirk had paused for awhile, Alastair spoke softly.

"How bad was it? If you don't mind remembering?"

Newkirk just looked down at his hands, but he drew in a long breath and started speaking again.

"Don't need t' remember, mate. Never could forget. They shipped too many o' us 'ere for th' amount o' barracks there was. About one in five o' us didn't 'ave a place. Officers an' th' blokes they picked out took what bunks there were. Rest o' us were goin' t' 'ave t' build a spot for ourselves."

"Weather was ruddy awful. Probably rememberin' it worse than it was, but seemed like th' mud was all th' way t' me arse in spots. Took us th' better part o' a month t' get th' first roof up. Officers picked out which ones went in, rest o' us 'ad t' start in on another barracks. Took longer - there were fewer o' us t' work on it an' most o' us weren't in th' best o' 'ealth no more."

"Was early December I suppose when a bad spell 'appened. Three new prisoners came in. Wasn't a week later that they were dead an' others sick. Whatever it was 'ad mainly run its course by th' end o' th' year. Lost two more blokes t' it. Me own fever breakin' was me Christmas present."

"I know I must 'ave been a ruddy joy t' 'ave been around – my Mavis always said that she'd rather wash a cat in cold water than 'ave t' tend me when I'm ill. Everything seemed t' ache. Couldn't sleep. Couldn't 'old down even a tenth o' what I ate."

LeBeau found himself breathing harder. That was less than a week before he had been sent to Stalag 13 himself. No wonder he had never heard anything but complaints coming from the Englishman.

"Alastair? 'ere. Try this on. Not too shabby, but a bit more here at th' shoulder an' you'll be ready t' go. 'And that back over - an' now where was I?"

Carter's voice was very soft but clear.

"New Years."

"Ah yes. Well, anyways, by then I'd pretty much figured that was it. Man can only last so long without food. Even th' smell o' t' stuff was makin' me ill by then. Then LeBeau - Louis - got transferred in 'ere. Be perfectly honest? Me memories o' those days are pretty sketchy, but I still remember just sort o' sittin' an' not really payin' a bit o' attention t' a thing when suddenly, Louis just shoves a mug into me 'ands. Didn't 'ave a bit o' a clue what it was, but when I smelled it? It didn't make me stomach knot. When that's all food's done t' you for a couple o' weeks, that makes you take notice. Drank all that mug, kept it down an' that night? That was the first I'd been able t' get a full night's sleep since I'd first took sick. Not long after, Kinch sort o' fell in with us. Between 'em, 'e an' Louis supported me. Took awhile, but I finally shook off what it was that was ailin' me."

"Y'know? T' this day, I got no idea why either o' 'em bothered. Doubt I'd still be around t' be natterin' with th' two o' you if they hadn't though. Odd th' way things can go, ain't it? If they hadn't been there for me, I'd not been there for Carter an' likely neither o' us would o' been there for you."

There was a pause and the sound of scissors.

"Long way t' get around t' answerin' you, me lad, but 'at's 'ow you survive a place like this. Louis, Kinch, Andrew 'ere an' th' Guv? They keep me goin' an' I 'ope I return th' favor by 'elping them keep their feet underneath themselves as well."

"I know you do that for me. Heck, I was scared stiff when they brought me here."

"I've never had anyone like that in my corner."

"I never 'ad either, Alastair. Not until I came 'ere. Of all th' forsaken spots for a bloke like me t' find me brothers, eh? But yer a good bloke, Alastair. You'll find some mates worthy o' you soon enough. 'ere - try this on again. Well, 'at's a bit more like it. 'ow does it feel? Can you move alright in it?"

"It's perfect. You know, I never thought I'd say this in the middle of Germany, but I think I'm really going to miss you lot."

Newkirk just chuckled.

"I think this lot'll miss you as well, mate. You've been like a bit o' 'ome t' me. Freshest news o' England that I've 'ad in weeks an' good company besides."

Then Carter spoke up.

"Well, jeepers - just because you're leaving doesn't mean you can't stay in touch. I mean, we can be pen pals!"

"Wouldn't it look a bit peculiar with all of you getting mail from me?"

"Uhm – well, you could use a different last name with all of us. Like if you write me, make the return as Alastair Carter and you could use Alastair Newkirk for letters to him."

Hogan motioned to LeBeau and Kinch then the three of them came into the area as if just arriving on the scene.

"Everything about ready?"

"That it is, Guv. If Alastair didn't need 'em, I'd have these papers framed. Bloody works o' art, they are."

Smiling, Hogan picked up the paperwork and nodded. Only one problem – too pristine.

"Here, Alastair. Stick these in a pocket and keep bringing them out and stuffing them back when you think about it. These need to look well used."

"Yes, Colonel. So, tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow's when you start. Everything goes to schedule, you'll be back in London four days after that."

"I'll try to send word back to let you all know that I made it."

The next day came and Hogan decided that since Newkirk and Carter had started the journey with Alastair, they should be the ones to take him to start the first leg of his trip home. LeBeau was glad that the Red Cross packages had come recently and he was able to have hot cocoa waiting on them when they returned. Carter had the sniffles and Newkirk kept giving him the occasional pat. Fortunately for all of them, Carter was back to more himself the next day.

It was five days later when Kinch motioned them all to come into Hogan's office. The way he was smiling told them it was good news.

"We just got this in. _Papa Bear – horn arrived intact. Little Boy Blue grateful. Will return favor if possible. Goldilocks_."

Carter released the breath that he'd been holding mentally for a week.

"That's a relief, boy."

"That it is, Andrew. Makes me feel more 'opeful - like there's a 'ole lot more good we can do 'ere."

_"Mais oui._ Together there is much we can accomplish. Like the story of one stick being easily broken, but when several sticks are joined together, they are strong."

"A whole bundle of sticks makes a lot better explosion too, I'll tell you, boy."

"Not dynamite sticks, Andrew."

"What other kinds are there?"

"You know – like from a ruddy tree?"

"Well gee, those don't explode."

Newkirk just threw up his hands in mock exasperation as the others laughed. Hogan moved over and laid an arm across Carter's shoulders.

"We've got our opening to the kennel finished and we're almost to the Cooler. Let's see if we can get that one finished off this week. Kinch? How are we set elsewhere?"

"With the parts Oscar brought with the dogs this week? Radio Klink will be on the air tonight, sir."

"Too bad we can't get Jack Benny."

Hogan just gave Carter a pat.

"Are you kidding? I think Klink's a lot funnier."

"Well, yeah – but he's not trying to be."

Chuckling, Kinch moved over and laid a hand on what looked like a small coffee pot.

"Here it is. Our receiver. It should be ready to go after I finish up this afternoon."

"A coffee pot, Kinch?"

"Made sense to me, Colonel. I know I always need coffee to stay awake for one of Klink's speeches."

"Sound thinking, Kinch. Now men, let's talk a little about fuel storage tanks."

Gathering around, _Les Cinq Mousquetaires (_or Hogan's Heroes as they were being referred to by Alastair among the Intelligence community in London) began to make more plans for their future.


End file.
